


There Were Five Robots

by hugh_jassmann



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sexual Assault, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: What if Billy lost to St Cloud? I kind of explore that here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was a dumb idea i had, i didn't mean to make the fic this long

Billy lost. Billy Quizboy, the master of the game, lost. Against his arch enemy. And he bet his best friend.

Billy slumped down on the stool behind the podium. He heard St. Cloud gleefully chuckling beside him, clapping slowly.

“Wonderful job, quizboy,” he sneered as he strode confidently from behind his own podium. Billy barely had the strength to look up. Pete’s eyes were wide with fear, and he furrowed his brow in confusion. He pulled away when St. Cloud came up to him and put an arm around him, as best as he could.

Pete and Billy locked eyes for a moment before Billy was carted out of the mansion by Cloud’s loyal Pi Wai.

Pete was in shock. It never even crossed his mind that Billy might lose. He snapped out of his daze when he felt Cloud slap him hard on the back. He flinched and stepped away, hunching over.

“Why so scared, albino?” Cloud mused. “Don’t worry about anything, I’ll make a lovely home for you..”

Pete had never been scared of the lightning-clad man before, not until he realized that he was now his property.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, Pete!” St. Cloud called from his lavish bedroom. Pete groaned and trudged up the stairs. Cloud had him tending to his every need, and Pi’s every need too. Pete was less like an object in a collection and more like a slave. In a ridiculous get-up. He pushed open the heavy doors to Cloud’s bedroom and stood at the foot of his bed, which was big enough to hold at least ten people comfortably.

“What” he spat.

Cloud shook his head. “Pete, say it like I told you.” he drummed his fingers together menacingly. Pete shivered in disgust and swallowed his pride.

“Yes, St. Cloud?” He inquired, putting on his fake game-show host smile.

Cloud grinned. “Much better.” he purred.

“What can I do for you?” Pete winced at his own cheery, eager tone.

“Nothing,” Cloud said. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Pete’s eye twitched and the corners of his smile turned down.

“That will be all.” Cloud clapped his hands twice, sending Pete away.

Pete still wasn’t used to this, not even after months of this new life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on, Billy, you gotta get away.”  
Rusty handed his friend a mixture of grenadine, caramel syrup, and scotch and sat down next to him. Billy swirled the glass full of the thick concoction before setting it down on the table, deciding he didn’t actually want any.

Rusty took a sip of his own drink before speaking again.

“You haven’t left your house in months, just look at you!” he eyed the former quizboy up and down. He looked a mess, dark under-eyes and mussed up hair, way past 5 o'clock shadow on his face.

“I know you miss White,”

Billy flinched at the mention of his name.

“But you can’t keep wallowing in self-pity for the rest of your life. Look where that got me.” Rusty took a big gulp of his doctail.

Billy thought it over, picking up his glass and knocking back the overly-sweet substance. He slammed the glass down on the table.

“Okay.” He said, before spasming as the sugar hit him. Rusty clapped him on the back.

“You’ll have fun, I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“SPANAKOPITA!!”

Rusty excitedly ran down the ramp of the X-1, Hatred following and Billy slugging along behind, not feeling the excitement. Doc hopped up the stairs to the top of the island, throwing his hands up and exclaiming “spanakopita!” at the islanders every so often.

Billy was lagging behind so much that he arrived at the small inn a few minutes after Rusty and Hatred had gotten there.  
“So, is my usual room ready?” Rusty asked, leaning over the counter.

Giorgios explained to him that someone already came and bought the room.

Rusty scoffed. “Ugh, frickin’ Jonas…” he trailed off.

Giorgios dangled a set of keys in front of the scientist’s face, telling him that the Imperial Suite was still available. Rusty agreed and took the keys, humming and prancing up the stairs to the room.

“Oh,” he stopped in his tracks and tilted his glasses down. “Hello! I didn’t expect to see you here, Mr. St Cloud!”

Billy perked up. He watched intently as his arch enemy sauntered down the stairs.

“Hello, Quizboy,” he spoke slow, condescendingly. “Spanakopita.”

Billy shrank away. He didn’t want to see or talk to Cloud. He inched behind Hatred as Cloud approached him.

St. Cloud smirked.

“Don’t look so defeated yet, Quizboy,” he drawled in his slimy voice. “You haven’t even seen my… latest acquisition..”

Billy’s heart thumped.

“I’m sure you’ll get a rise out of it when I show him off tonight.”

He strode out the building, his head up high.

Billy started to relax before what St. Cloud said hit him. Wait, he thought, did he just say “show him off?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wooo! Spanakopita!!” Rusty laughed and danced on the table outside of the inn, surrounded by islanders all exclaiming the name of the spinach pie. Billy was sat alone at a secluded table, idly pushing food around his plate. He sighed and rested his head in his hand, unceremoniously dropping his fork onto the table.

He heard the sound of chair legs scraping against the ground and looked to see St Cloud had pulled up a chair and was now sat across from the former quizboy. Billy picked up his fork and resumed prodding his meal.

“Ignoring me, are you?” the doughy man asked, adjusting his noxious yellow outfit.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Billy finally spoke to him. “Just… leave me alone.” he pushed some peas around in a circle.

Cloud puffed. “How can I when I haven’t even shown you my prized possession yet?”

Billy could hear the grin in his voice, though not evident on his face.

“Yeah, the X-2. I saw it.” He shot back. Now Cloud chuckled.

“No no,” he shook his head. “Much better than that old boat.”

He clapped his hands twice.

“Pi Wai, bring our new friend out here, please.”

Billy looked up to see Cloud’s rare Asian albino leading someone by the hand.

He buried his head in his arms. He had no interest in watching the man gloat any more.

“Quizboy,” St Cloud began, “I trust you’re familiar with Pete.”

Billy lifted his head slowly.

Pete looked absolutely mortified and miserable. He was wearing nothing but too short shorts that matched St. Cloud’s ensemble, and he was shivering and rubbing his arms from the cold. He was pink from a sunburn and he was doing everything in his power not to look at Billy. It was a train-wreck that Billy couldn’t look away from.

Cloud stood up and grabbed Pete’s face, squishing his cheeks and forcefully turning his head to face the seated man. Pete struggled in his grip.

“Now, Pete… Don’t be rude…” Cloud was all but laughing. Pete broke free from the grasp on his face and stumbled away from his captor.

“I’m so grateful you decided to bet him, Quizboy. My collection is two strong, and growing.”

He sat Pete down in the chair he himself had been sitting in.  
“Doesn’t he look cute, Quizboy?” St Cloud purred, and ran a hand along the captive’s shaved hair, making him shiver in disgust. Billy blushed hard and averted his eyes. St Cloud went on complimenting Pete, Billy tried to tune it out. Until he heard Pete gasp sharply, and he looked to see Cloud pinching one of his nipples.

Billy stood up fast.

“Get your hands off of him!” He pointed a metal finger at his enemy, who only tsk tsk’d.

“Maybe you could have stopped me from touching him when he was _your_ sidekick, Quizboy.”

Billy seethed.

“He’s my property, I can do with him what I wish.” He resumed his groping, and Pete’s face flushed and he looked at Billy pleadingly. Billy thought he was going to be sick.

He slowly sat back down. St Cloud was right, there was nothing he could do. Not now. _If only I hadn’t been so quick to bet him_ … he thought. _He wouldn’t be going through this._

“...Excuse me.” he said quietly, pushing his plate away from him. He hopped down from his chair.

“Leaving so soon?” Cloud teased. Billy didn’t respond, only silently walking into the inn. He heard White whimper behind him, and he slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy couldn’t sleep. He’d been tossing and turning for hours and he was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep. He turned in early after his encounter outside, and he could hear that the party was still in full swing. He couldn’t stop thinking. About Pete. About how miserable he looked, about how Cloud was touching him, about how Pete looked Billy right in the eyes, and yet Billy still left him. He couldn’t stop thinking about how badly he fucked up. 

How could I have just left him like that, he thought. He was looking right at me, and I didn’t even say a word… 

He turned on his side and buried his face in the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pete sat alone in a forgotten room on the X-2, locked in from the outside. He was still clad in those godawful shorts, and he had a thin blanket wrapped tight around him. 

He couldn’t sleep. 

He was uncomfortable, in every sense of the word. He was in pain from his sunburn, he was cold, he felt dirty and used from being shown off. To Billy, of all people. He had no idea St. Cloud was capable of being this needlessly cruel. Though, he supposed, it made sense, since they were arch enemies. 

One mistake, and now Pete was his property. When he thought about it, Billy really had fucked up.

Heh, Pete laughed to himself in the lonely room. I guess that means we’re even now, pally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy arose groggy with the sun. Rubbing at his bleary eyes, he deduced he’d only slept for about two hours. He sat up in bed, drifting in and out of sleep, until a knock at the door brought him to his senses. He stayed quiet, hoping whoever had the audacity to knock would just go away.

“Billy..?” 

Great, it was Dr. Venture.

Billy cleared his throat. “Come in.” he called. Rusty cracked the door open and peeked inside, before pushing it open and sitting on the bed. 

“So…..” he whistled awkwardly and twiddled his thumbs. 

“What is it” Billy snapped, not in the mood for Venture to dance around the subject. 

“I… saw Pete last night…” 

Billy groaned. 

“I never would have brought you here if I’d known!” He put up his hands in defense. 

“Yeah, that’s real great, Dr. Venture. Now please leave me alone.” He backed the scientist out of his room.

“Some fun vacation, huh?” he yelled, before slamming the door in his face. 

It was gonna be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He threw on the previous day’s clothing and trod down the stairs. He heard something about games last night, which he had no interest in participating in. Rusty seemed no worse for wear, as he was hopping and stretching, getting ready for some race. They were led to the front of a goat pen, Cloud with Pete in tow. He was wearing something that covered his whole body, thank god, the sun was blazing directly above them. Cloud met Billy’s scornful gaze with one of his own, and lined up on the starting line, leaving Pete standing alone behind him. 

Billy waited until the race began to take a step forward. The crowd gathered at the starting line had migrated toward the bottom of the hill. He walked towards the tall albino, the only sounds the distant bleating of goats. 

He had to tap Pete on the arm to get his attention. Pete jumped slightly from the touch. 

“Hey…” he spoke, voice raspy, as he looked down. 

Billy was having second thoughts about this. 

“I’m sorry…” he blurted out, not realizing it. Pete sat down on a nearby rock and didn’t say anything in return. 

“I mean,” Pete chuckled, kicking at some pebbles at his feet. “Nothing you can really do about it now, huh?”

“....yeah..” Billy responded, quiet. Minutes passed before either spoke again. They heard the sound of footsteps and hoofsteps making their way back up the hill. Pete stood up.

“I know what it feels like to fuck up somebody’s life forever.” He told Billy, a hint of spite in his voice. "I guess that means we're even."

He walked off in the direction of the crowd, leaving Billy alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are always so short.

Spanakopita came and went, and Billy saw neither hide nor hair of Pete after their last altercation. He thought it was best, though, that they didn’t see each other again. Billy was too wracked with guilt to even consider facing him. Whether he was avoiding him or just wasn’t outside at all, he didn’t know. Back on the X-1, he sat quietly in his seat, staring out the window at nothing in particular. Hatred was piloting, and Rusty sat in the co-pilot’s seat, glancing back at Billy every so often. Billy could feel him looking at him. He would open his mouth to say something, but hastily close it again, turning back around in his chair to look sadly out the window. Then back at Billy. Then out the window. Billy wished that whatever he had to say, he would just say it already. The cabin was silent until they got home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Billy, I swear to God I wouldn’t have made you come with me if I knew Pete was gonna be there.” Rusty explained, more to himself than to Billy. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have gone.” He stated bluntly, knocking back another glass of rum. Rusty’s eyes looked sad. 

“Look,” he sat down next to his friend. “Do you really think I would have done that to you on purpose?”

“Yeah.” Billy spat back.

“Well, I didn’t.” He retorted, indignantly. “I thought he wasn’t gonna be there just as much as you did.”

Just like Rusty Venture to make it about himself. 

“I’m done with this.” Billy stood up and stepped shakily away from the scientist. “Just take me home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going home was a bad idea. The tiny trailer somehow felt even smaller without the other man. It was dark and quiet and cold. Billy flicked on the light and rummaged through a cabinet, taking out a large glass bottle. He didn’t know what was in it, but he popped the top and drank. Straight vodka, he mused, curling up on the couch. He hated getting sappy, but he realized that in ruining Pete’s life, he ruined his own, too. He took another swig.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pete was humiliated. Scantily-clad and feeding St. Cloud grapes off the vine? He’d be willing to say it was the lowest point in his life. Ever since Cloud… won him, he’d been used as a stand-in for Pi Wai, doing all the things the exotic albino didn’t want to do. Cooking, cleaning, doing every chore known to man. And now St. Cloud had Pete feeding him grapes like some kind of Roman emperor. 

Everything seemed to get worse after they left Spanikos. Cloud spoke roughly to Pete, shoved him, grabbed him, groped him, man-handled him. Made him do his bidding, and Pete was too afraid to refuse, he didn’t want to know what would happen if he said no. So he took it, without retaliating. As much as he wanted to knee that pudgy asshole in the jaw, he did what he was told. There wasn’t really anything anybody could do, at least that’s what White told himself. 

He slept in a small guest room in the mansion. It had a bed and a couch and a closet, not that he had any clothes to put in it. His clothes were one of the things he missed the most. Cloud always had him in some get-up that showed too much skin, and almost always matched whatever the villain was wearing. He wondered if Billy picked up his clothes he left on the floor, or if he just ignored them. Maybe he folded them up like he used to do, and put them neatly with the rest of his clothing.

Pete’s expression soured. He didn’t want to think about Billy. He had to concentrate on giving Cloud his grapes when he opened his mouth. 

“That’s enough, Peter. I’m full.” Cloud yawned and rubbed his stomach. 

Pete relaxed his jaw that he didn’t even realize he was clenching. 

“Get to bed, Pete. I have something special planned for tomorrow.” 

“Yes, sir.” Pete wanted to throw up. Pi Wai stepped in and escorted Pete to his room, and locked the door from the outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud shows Pete the surprise he had for him.

Pete never woke up on his own, his room didn’t have any windows so it was still pitch dark in the morning. He only knew it was the morning because he was always greeted by the harsh light of his lamp as Pi Wai turned it on. He got him up and ready, supervising him as he made his bed, as per Cloud’s orders. He didn’t want any room in the house to be messy. 

 

Pete had tried talking to Pi a few times, but the other never responded. The only things he ever heard come from the exotic albino’s mouth were affirmative grunts, small agreements to whatever Cloud said. Pete hated being hovered over like a misbehaving child all the time, but Pi was always there, watching and making sure Pete didn’t act out of line. Pete couldn’t read the guy, he never seemed to have any sentiment around him. Though Pete noticed that Pi seemed… jumpy? 

 

He was up and dressed in his usual garb, still uncomfortable with showing so much skin. Pi led him to Cloud’s room just like he did every morning, but this time he was greeted by a tranquilizer dart to the neck. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pete struggled to open his eyes, his eyelids feeling like ten-ton weights. His head hurt and his whole body tingled as he forced himself to wake up. When he got his eyes to stay open of their own accord however, he wished he had kept them closed. 

He saw, and felt, he was tied down at his wrists and ankles at eye-screws stuck into the floor, the rough rope scratching at his skin. He struggled against his fetters until he could feel the panic start to bubble in his chest, breathing heavy and trying to calm himself down.

“Oh goodie, you’re awake.”

Pete recognized that slimy voice. He craned his neck around to see St Cloud standing on a balcony above him, holding a small remote. The room around them was a large metal dome with lights adorning the perimeter of the balcony’s railing and the steps leading down to the floor. Pete could see Pi Wai standing right beside Cloud, looking the trapped man in the eyes. 

“Peter, allow me to introduce you to the newest room in my mansion,” Cloud’s voice slithered into Pete’s ears like a snake. “Previously a greenhouse for my Corpse Flower collection, but recently renovated into a… sunroom.”

He pressed a button on the remote and it beeped, sending shivers down Pete’s spine. The dome above them began to split open, the crack letting in a needle of harsh sunlight. The needle grew as the dome opened further, drowning White in the rays. He instinctively shut his eyes as the sun bore down on him, and he could already feel its effects. Cloud giggled above him.

“You know, Peter, this wouldn’t be happening right now if your Master Billy Quizboy never bet you so quickly.” He teased as the dome opened up fully, still shielding him and Pi from the light. He watched down his nose as Pete gasped from the pain.  
“How does it feel to know that he cared about you so little that he bet you like you were a pile of poker chips?”

Pete’s skin sizzled and he sobbed. He strained the eye-hooks in an attempt to curl in on himself, the rope scratching his wrists and ankles raw. He gave up out of exhaustion, tears streaming down his face as he had no choice but to listen to Cloud state the obvious. Barely twenty minutes in the morning sun and he could already feel the skin on his torso tightening from the burn, and he felt the formation of sun blisters on his shoulders. His toes curled from the pain as he continued to weakly fuss against his restraints. He resigned himself to death as he felt his body weaken, before he heard another beep and felt the heat of the sun leave his form. 

Pi Wai had snatched the remote from Cloud’s gloved hand and pressed the button, closing the dome. He jumped off the balcony and loosened Pete’s ties and sat him up, uncharacteristically rubbing his back. 

“PI WAI.” Cloud shouted down. “What do you think you’re doing??”

Pi Wai ran up the stairs to the balcony before Cloud pulled him roughly away into the other room, and Pete could hear his muffled scolding. 

“The Albino Code..” He whispered to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pete stayed on the floor, rubbing at his raw wrists. Cloud descended the stairs to collect White himself, gripping his wrist hard and dragging him into Pete’s room. He shoved him onto the bed before angrily slamming the door and locking it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pi takes care of Pete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive had this chapter sitting around forever, here it is

Pete looked horrible. Red and hot, with small blisters all down his arms, spread-eagle on his bed, as that was the only position that didn’t hurt. He jumped slightly as his door creaked open, wincing from the burns on his neck as he turned his head to see who entered his room. Pi Wai walked in, holding a tray with various things Pete couldn’t recognize on it. He backed into the door to close it, and placed the tray on Pete’s bedside table.  
Pete looked up at the other albino quizzically, but Pi wasn’t looking back at him, and instead was busying himself with the contents of the tray. Pete rested his head against the pillow as he felt the weight of Pi sitting on the edge of the bed, and cringed from the feeling of something strikingly cold being spread over his heated skin. Pi was dutifully rubbing aloe on the captive’s burns, taking care not to touch any blisters. Pete sighed in relief as the heat and pain from his burn evaporated away.

Pi squeezed something out of a tube and carefully spread it on White’s arms, who twitched a little. Even though Pi was carefully, almost lovingly, rubbing Pete down with aloe and some godsend ointment, he still kept as straight a face as he always did. 

“Hey..” Pete spoke with difficulty, voice raspy from screaming, and his face hurt when he talked. Pi looked at him out of the side of his eye. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Pi stared for a second before continuing his task. Pete took that as a yes.

“Why do you put up with St Cloud? It seems to me like he’s a real douche to you, y’know?” 

Pi didn’t respond, only looking back at Pete’s face slightly. 

“Like, weren’t you doing all this servant crap before I was?” He didn’t really expect an answer, it just felt good to talk.

Pi Wai shrugged, barely noticeable. Pete let the subject die.

“Hey uh… thanks for closing that dome thing..” He said awkwardly. “And for doing this.” He looked down at his body, still red but not in pain. Pi nodded and took more items off the tray. He gently picked up White’s wrist and spread an antibiotic ointment on the raw patch from where Pete struggled under the rope, and covered it with some gauze wrap. He did the same for Pete’s other wrist and both of his ankles, and Pete finally relaxed for the first time in a while. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

St. Cloud was still fighting with Pi late into the night. Pete could do nothing but lie still in bed, his burn may not have seared so much anymore, but it still hurt to put pressure on. Pi had come in at regular intervals to take care of the burns and blisters, and now what once was an unbearable pain was now just a dull buzz, noticeable enough to make Pete uncomfortable but not painful. 

He couldn’t move to cover his ears as he heard Cloud’s shout echo throughout the empty mansion. He and Pi Wai had been arguing since the previous day, Pete figured it was about how he was rescued, but he couldn’t be sure. He never heard Pi say anything to Cloud in response. As everything the villain had to say traveled down the halls, Pete never heard so much as a whisper in reply. He heard Cloud scolding his servant about jumping in and ruining his plans, and he wished he could sink into his bed, or that they would just shut up already so he could try to get some sleep. As the tiff dragged on, Pete’s brain started to tune it out. It became a background accessory to his senses, along with the dull burning in his skin and the scratch of his throat. It made him tired, in a weird way. The yelling felt familiar, comforting, like home.  
His eyes grew heavy as he drifted off, before he was startled awake by the sound of his door unlocking. Pi came in once more with a glass of water and some aspirin. He gently sat Pete up and tilted his head back, carefully putting the pills in his mouth and raising the water to the captive’s lips. Pete swallowed the pills and gulped the water down frantically, not realising how thirsty he was until it hit his tongue. Pi lied the bedridden man back down and left as silently as he came, though Pete noticed that he never heard the distinct sound of the door’s lock as it shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St. Cloud continues in his mission to make Pete as uncomfortable as he can. Pi helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super self-indulgent chapter, lol. catch the sweet innuendo

Pete finally got to sleep after an hour of laying in the dark and staring at nothing. After Pi left him again, Pete didn’t hear anything resembling arguing from his captors. It was late, or so he assumed, and Cloud was probably sleeping, he thought. The whole mansion seemed deathly silent, the only thing Pete could hear was the whirring of the ceiling fan above him. It lulled him into sleep, though he only felt like he was out for an hour before he heard the click of his door opening. He expected it to be Pi Wai, maybe with some more medications, but the light of the hallway outside his room illuminated St Cloud, who moved to sit on the couch adjacent to the bed. He stared silently at Pete, before smirking. 

“You’re beautiful.” He purred. He looked him up and down past his glasses, simper never fading. “I love how you albinos look. Fine, thin hair… that pale skin… it’s beautiful.”

Pete felt a disgusted shudder wrack his body. 

The door creaked open further and in stepped Pi Wai, hands politely and properly clasped behind his back. 

“Ah, Pi…” St. Cloud began. “I must say, I’m sorry for being so… hard... on you earlier. I’m not mad anymore.” He smiled a seemingly genuine smile and patted the couch cushion beside him. “Sit.”

Pi offered a small smile in return and walked to Cloud and sat gracefully on the couch, posture perfect and upright, before Cloud put a hand on his shoulder and relaxed him until he was sitting comfortably. Pete noticed how close they were sitting to each other. For the first time, he actually saw his captors looking genuinely happy as they sat so close to each other and watched Pete looking confusedly up at the ceiling fan. 

“Both of you are so pleasing to look at..” Cloud murmured, his hand sneakily crawling its way to Pi Wai’s leg. The exotic albino sighed happily and smiled, inching himself ever closer to the other man. It wasn’t until he heard the squeak of the couch springs that Pete looked back at the couple, and suppressed the urge to gag when he saw Pi Wai sitting sweetly on Cloud’s lap.

He could still see the smirk of the villain in the low light as he played with Pi’s hair. Pi was smiling bashfully, though not rejecting Cloud’s advances. Pete turned his head away fast and winced from the pain of it. He knew they were just doing… that... to make him even more uncomfortable, and he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of watching. His stomach turned when he heard soft chuckles and gasps coming from the two men, and he dared a glance over at them, only to see Cloud mouthing at Pi Wai’s neck and rubbing his arms, the rare albino man flushed and breathing heavy. Pete made a noise of disgust, to which Cloud responded with a devious snicker and Pi with a sharp gasp as his neck was lovingly bitten. 

Pete closed his eyes tightly, trying to shut out what was happening beside him. He wished now more than ever that he could move his arms to cover his ears. As much as he didn’t want to look, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. He felt the sting of bile rise in his throat when Cloud grabbed Pi’s hips and grinded against his backside. Pi let out a breathy moan, punctuated by Pete letting out a repulsed groan and clenching his fists. Cloud gave his partner’s neck one final kiss, before lifting him up bridal-style and carrying him out the door, Pi wrapping his arms around the other man and peppering his face with kisses, happily kicking his legs.

The door was shut, and Pete was left alone once again, wondering what the hell just happened. He sighed loudly, furrowing his brow. If this was all just a ploy to make him uncomfortable, it was working. And if they weren’t faking it… well then he understood why Pi Wai was always so willing to follow orders. 

He waited until the moaning stopped echoing down the hall before he relaxed, and within minutes of closing his eyes, he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o god someone give me some ideas


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete finds a phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short, dialogue-heavy chapter that took way too long to write

Pete woke up on his own, with nobody shaking him awake and no harsh fluorescent bulb hurting his eyes. He instinctively moved in the dark to stretch his limbs and rub at his bleary eyes, not realizing until after that his body no longer hurt whenever he moved. His skin still felt tight from the burn, but now he could move around freely without wincing. He took a tentative step onto the floor, and his joints cracked as he stood up and stretched out. He groaned in relief as he was finally able to move, and he ran a hand hard down his face, sloughing away the peeling skin from his sunburn. 

He switched on the bedside lamp and sat down on the edge of the bed, his back creaking as he slouched forwards. The bright light of the lamp illuminated something shiny, and it caught the corner of his eye. He picked it up. A cell phone.

He did a quick look around the room, looking to see if maybe this was a trap, if someone was hiding in the shadows in the corners of the room that the light from his lamp couldn’t reach. He got up again and jiggled the doorknob. Yep, still locked. He sat down, this time on the couch, which was still slightly shrouded in darkness, gripping the phone tightly. With one last scan of the room, he switched it on and dialed Billy. Dialed home. 

It went to voicemail a few times before his fifth try, where it rang twice and was picked up, a very exhausted-sounding Billy on the other end. 

“Hello..?” He slurred.

Pete felt like he couldn’t breathe. “...Billy?”

Billy was suddenly fully alert and his eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “White??” 

Pete heard on the other end papers rustling and things thumping to the floor. “Yeah, it’s me.” He whispered. He could practically feel Billy’s relief through the phone. 

They sat in silence for a while, just listening to each other’s breathing.

“...How is everything?” Billy asked, not bothering to hide his embarrassed groan at his stupid question.

Pete couldn’t help but crack a smile. “It sucks, thanks for asking.” 

Billy only responded with a sigh. Pete suddenly felt bad. 

“How have you been..?” He asked, trying to ease the tension. 

“Bad, thanks for asking.” Billy responded. Pete could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Sounds like we both have it bad, huh..?” He asked quietly as he hugged himself. 

Billy scoffed. “Yeah, but I’m not the one working for St Cloud…” He trailed off. 

Neither spoke again for some minutes, until Pete broke the silence.

“I’m not mad at you, Billy.” He spoke, voice soft. 

“...You should be.” Billy remarked sadly. 

Pete shook his head, even though the other couldn’t see it. “Being mad at you won’t do me any good, not right now. I can be mad when I get home.”

Billy perked up. “Home?” 

“Well, yeah.” Pete replied. “What, were you just planning on leaving me here, get the trailer all to yourself?” He smiled as he heard Billy breathe out a short laugh. 

“No.” Came his reply. “Never.” 

Pete jumped as he heard a noise come from down the hall. He put a hand over his racing heart. 

“Billy…” He hated to break away so soon. “I gotta go.”

“No-”

“I think he just woke up, or something, I don’t know, but I heard something.” Pete interrupted him, sounding a little bit frantic. 

“...I’ll get you out of there, White.” Billy said, voice wavering. 

Pete always kinda liked when Billy got all heroic. He hung up and turned the phone off, setting it back where he found it and climbing back into bed, turning off the lamp. He heard his door unlock.


End file.
